breeding_seasonfandomcom-20200222-history
Buildings
'The Town' The town is designed to be a shopping and upgrading hub for the player. In it, 5 buildings are accessible to the player: Roxie's Shop, Levi's Workshop, Kay's Monster Cumshop, The Guildhall and The Cathedral. 4 NPCs are also spottable in the streets: Levi the Carpenter, Roxie, Kay and Ellenor. (Ellenor is only visible during her questline events) 'Buildings' Roxie's Shop Roxie's shop is an establishment where the player can purchase new monsters to breed. It is located to the right side of the town's main street. Its owner is Roxie, a voluptuous woman and a former breeder, also Margo's aunt. The shop starts with only 8 monsters to pick from. Catgirls, Dickwolves and possibly their genderbent counterparts are available from the get-go. Each monster's full sprite is shown on the right side when selected along his/her info card, containing said monster's traits, stats, preferences, level, name and description. The shop replenishes its stock daily, BUT in order for the whole stock to be changed a set number of days must pass, alternatively the player can pay 50G initially to perform an instant re-stock, consecutive re-stocks will be increasingly more expensive. Levi's Workshop Levi's Workshop is an establishment where the player can purchase new monster sheds for his/her ranch. It is located to the left side of the town's main street. Its owner is Levi, a muscular man of few words. The shop starts with 6 monster sheds to build. A Harpy Aviary, the Holstaurus Barn, the Elf Stockades, the Stallion Stable, the Demon Pit and the Mandrake Hydroponicum. Each monster shed's full sprite is shown on the right side over a blueprint alongside its description, name and price. It is possible to unlock more monster sheds or ranch additions through questlines and such. Kay's Monster Cumshop Kay's Monster Cumshop is an establishment where you can purchase and sell monster products such as Dickwolf Jizz or Holstaurus Milk. It is located to the right side of the town's main street. It's owner is Kay, a cheerful girl. The shop contains about 10 items with varying supply and qualities that get re-stocked on a daily basis. Each product's name, quality, effect, stat influence, price and stock is shown on the right side inside the info card. It is possible to sell monster and fishing products for half the amount the price tag indicates. The Guildhall The Guildhall is an establishment that houses 2 NPCs, Saint Lily and Dr. Cordelia. It is located to the left side of the town's main street. It is also where the Guild Board is located, it can be used to upgrade store monster traits or stats, increase the monster shop's size, order a monster with a specific trait or generate new client requests. In order to use the Guild Board, Guild Points or GP must be used. Saint Lily may or may not be available inside the guild hall, if she is encountered, she can be interacted with to volunteer for a breeder and monster sex scene in the town's streets for 300 Energy, this earns the player 1 GP and per subtracted Heart from the monster used (substracts all hearts available). By clicking the lab entrance, the player initiates a conversation with Dr. Cordelia. The Cathedral The Cathedral is an establishment where the player can find either Delilah or Ferris, it can be found at the very end of the town's main street. Category:Lists Category:Locations